Intermittent
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: She smiled against his lips as she moved his hand from her waist to her lower back; Beck was too much of a gentleman sometimes.


_Standard disclaimers apply._

**INTERMITTENT**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

.

_30 prompts, one sentence each._

.

01: Strangle

When his lips finally broke away from Tori's, he just knew Jade was halfway done with her mental list of ways she can harm him without causing death or any permanent scars.

.

02: Words

Everyone assumes that Jade's bark is worse than her bite, but Beck has a box full of cut up shirts – not to mention a back full of nail marks – to prove otherwise.

.

03: Protection

Beck knew she could hold her own against the Yerbanian police should the need arise; he just needed an excuse to wrap his arms tightly around her chest while all of their friends, their teacher, and a foreign hotel owner were in the same room.

.

04: Go

The night he told her he was spending Christmas with his family in Canada, she actually handcuffed him to his bedpost and refused to unlock it until his dad threatened to kick open his RV door the next morning.

.

05: Untouchable

"Never touch me," Jade told Trina, and he could not help the grin that kept across his face.

.

06: Audience

If Beck wasn't happy with their relationship, did he really have to shout it to her in front of an audience of Northridge girls?

.

07: Shooting Star

"Make a wish," he tells her; "that's stupid," she says – typical Jade.

.

08: Plead

"Say you love me," she tells him, and although he complies with her request all the time, she hates how he almost never says it on his own accord.

.

09: Unforeseen

He was always so sure that no one appreciated Jade the way he did, until he accidentally caught a glimpse of the original lyrics to 365 Days.

.

10: Strength

With a sudden burst of courage, he supposed, Sinjin posted a video about 'the eight reasons why Beck Oliver and Jade West do not belong together'; he took it upon himself to prove Sinjin, and everyone else who agreed with him, wrong.

.

11: Return

The night he returned from Canada, he wasn't the least bit surprised to come home and find Jade curled up on his bed; what surprised him, though, were the party dress, the nude heels, and the silver crown that adorned his RV floor.

.

12: Beautiful

The first time she wore one of his shirts, he was convinced he must have been such a saint in his past life for him to have been rewarded with a girl like Jade.

.

13: Final

When he found out she was going on a date with Ryder Daniels, he had to remind himself to breathe, and that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, and that she was single, and that she can do whatever she wants, and damn, her going on a date with another guy just makes their break up seem so real and so final.

.

14: Impulse

They were watching the sunrise from the top of his RV when the words "marry me" escaped his lips; it was a good thing he already had the ring hidden somewhere in his drawers.

.

15: Barrier

When they came back from Yerba, he had the strange idea that no dictator or prison cell could keep him from being by her side forever.

.

16: Hush

Jade was so busy rambling about Tori, his dad, and a dog, when all that was on his mind was whether or not she would slap him if he interrupted her rambling with a kiss.

.

17: Pain

After changing her relationship status on TheSlap, she downloaded Sinjin's video of Queries for Couples, and used Beck's "I'm not happy with our relationship" as her ring tone.

.

18: Underneath

He was 15, and didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that Jade was writhing underneath him when they were making out; he realized a year later that it was definitely a good thing.

.

19: Nostalgia

Before she could catch herself, "so you want to break —" had already escaped her lips; she wanted to slam her tongue in a car door because she knew the answer was yes, and as a matter of fact, he did break up with her two months ago.

.

20: Voice

The first time he had heard her sing, he told himself that she was the girl he was going to marry.

.

21: Contempt

Although he and Jade were not together anymore, he couldn't help the weird feeling in his stomach when Jade cracked a smile at Robbie's lame attempt at being funny.

.

22: Hidden

"I hate ducks," she said vehemently, but Beck didn't fail to notice the smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she took out the stuffed animal from the gift box.

.

23: Afterlife

"Do you promise to love me for the rest of my life?" she asked him while fiddling with his bracelets; he put both of her hands in his, replying, "no, I promise to love you for the rest of mine".

.

24: Parade

After they scared off the so-called hooligans with the confetti cannon, Jade took one look at Beck's arms and his tousled hair, and she had the strong urge to kiss him; she closed her eyes and avoided looking at him again, though, because with Sikowitz missing, and them being stranded in a bad neighborhood, it hardly seemed like a good time.

.

25: Lies

While Beck had been nothing but faithful to her in the years they have been together, every time she sees him smile at another girl, she can't help but wonder if he ever almost did cheat on her.

.

26: Fireworks

When Cat had finally convinced her to hang out with their little group of friends, Beck had found his mouth dry when he saw how the lights from the fireworks danced in her eyes, and thought that, maybe, he had made a mistake.

.

27: Tomorrow

She was having lunch alone in the Asphalt Café when she saw him in a car with Alyssa Vaughn, and she wanted nothing more than for time to move faster so she can forget this day had ever happened.

.

28: Hands

Beck loved playing with Jade's hands, and Jade hated Beck's hands whenever they were where they shouldn't be during class and she was genuinely interested in the lesson.

.

29: Rules

"I never want to see you and Jade making out half naked in your RV ever again," his mom lectured, and Beck snickered at the realization that technically, his mom did not say anything about making out or being fully naked.

.

30: Lower

She smiled against his lips as she moved his hand from her waist to her lower back; Beck was too much of a gentleman sometimes.

* * *

_A/N: Originally posted on Tumblr a few months ago, this is a cross between two long-running livejournal communities, 100 Prompts and 1sentence. The prompts are the words or phrases beside the number (e.g. audience, afterlife), and the challenge is to write one sentence inspired by each prompt. The sentences themselves are not the prompts – this is just to clarify a misunderstanding that I believe to be on its way to being settled._

_In any case, 30 prompts, one sentence each – which one was your favorite?_


End file.
